


Winter Warmth

by Isimile



Series: HP Femslash December 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, reference to some canon relationships having broken apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: For prompt 27 "Let It Snow"Minerva enjoys an evening in front of the fireplace with her wife
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, other relationships mentioned
Series: HP Femslash December 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Songs - December, Wireless Festive Minifest 2020





	Winter Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meandminniemcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/gifts).



Minerva let herself into her rooms, sighing in relief when she closed the door and hung her cloak onto the coat rack right by the entrance. It was the Friday and while some of her colleagues had used the opportunity for an early night, she, as Headmistress, had gone to have dinner in the Great Hall with her students. As much as she enjoyed that, she was also glad to be in the privacy of her rooms. Their rooms, really, for years now.

A lively was fire was burning in the fireplace of their sitting room. She would have to thank the house elves for their thoughtfulness tomorrow. Starting a fire did not take long with magic, of course, but this way, the room was already nice and cosy, just was she needed now, aside from her wife. But hopefully she would come soon. She took a few steps towards her armchair, the book she was currently reading laying ready on the small side table beside it, then stopped. It was Friday. Why not allow herself a small indulgence as well?

Decision made, she transformed into her Animagus form and instead went to the fluffy pillow in front of the fire, a gift from her wife, placed there for exactly these kinds of evenings. She turned in place a few times, then laid down. Perfect. She let the warmth relax her, taking care of the aches and tensions that came with running a school full of children with magic and too little common sense.

~*~

Poppy stretched. Minnie had been right, having an assistant was a great help and well within the school’s budget. It also helped a lot in reducing the nights spend in the infirmary because it got so late that there was little sense in going to her rooms and risking waking her girlfriend, now wife. Hopefully her dear wife had also gone home instead of to her office.

She did not need to look to the coat rack to tell that she was indeed home, not with the purring she could hear. She took a moment to just watch, enjoying the picture of her wife, utterly relaxed, with the fire making her fur glow. “Good evening, love.” For an instant she regretted that she was getting too old to properly enjoy joining her wife on the floor, but she quickly pushed that thought away. There were other ways to enjoy their time together. She made her way to the settee close to the fire and made herself comfortable, leaving plenty of space beside her, closer to the fire. She noticed how Minnie’s ears twitched, then swivelled to follow every sound caused by her movements even as she kept her eyes closed. “Join me?”

Minerva opened her eyes and stretched leisurely, then crossed to the short distance with just a few leaps, landing gracefully on the settee. She stayed in her cat form for a moment, closing her eyes in relish when Poppy gave scritches to her ears and neck, especially that one place there no one but Poppy had ever managed to find. Healers hands. Wonderful things.

She finally transformed back, catching her wife’s hand in hers and raising it to her lips for brush a kiss across those talented fingers. “Good evening. I didn’t expect you back already.”

Poppy shrugged. “The infirmary is empty, for once, and Hannah is on duty tonight to deal with any emergencies.” She grinned slightly. “Surprising, I know, especially since we have all Potter and Weasley children at school now.” They normally would not but Victoire Weasley, the oldest of them, had returned after her graduation for an apprenticeship with Tracy Greengrass – formerly Davis -, their new Ancient Runes teacher.

Minerva sighed. “I wouldn’t have been surprised if the house elves had placed that poor boy’s trunk in the infirmary after the holidays, with how much time he spent there.” She always hated when one of her lions had ended up having to stay in the infirmary, no matter how good care Poppy took of them. With how often Harry had ended up there and for what kind of things...

“I know. I still find myself considering that one bed his. But the children are no trouble,” or at least as little trouble as children of one of the Weasley twins and someone named after two Marauders could be, “but I was worried it would change now, with the divorce.”

It had not really come as a surprise to them when news of the Potter divorce had reached them, just a little before the Daily Prophet had reported on it. The divorce between Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, on the other hand, was no less expected but of lesser interest for the public, no matter her career in the Ministry. The newspaper had never really let go of their interest in his life.

“I still wonder sometimes if we should have said something. Advised them against marrying right out of Hogwarts, right out of the war,” Minerva said. “I know they wanted to have the same happiness as their parents but...”

“Were they happy?” Poppy asked, voice hushed. “So many of them went to war right out of school and lost their lives.” Even if they did not outright die, like the Longbottoms. “They were so young as well. What would our world be like, without the war?”

Minerva’s lips twitched. “The Auror force would be very different, with James and Sirius working there.”

“Amelia would have managed to keep them in line. She did not suffer their pranks lightly back at school.”

“Lily would have likely pursued similar projects as Hermione is now, especially with the House of Potter, House of Black and House of Longbottom backing her.”

Poppy nodded. “She and Alice were good friends and they got even closer during their pregnancies.”

Minerva smiled sadly. “They would have been happy to see how close Harry and Neville are growing.”

“They are, aren’t they?” Poppy hummed thoughtfully. “Have you considered offering him the DADA teaching position again?” Now that he was finally living his own life, instead of trying to recreate his father’s, he might say yes this time. “His experience as Head Auror would also serve him well when teaching.” Teaching students who volunteered for the lessons, as he had done in his fifth year, was something different than teaching students who had to be there. That Neville was now Herbology Professor, which allowed Pomona to concentrate on her duties as Head of Hufflepuff and Deputy Headmistress, might sway Harry into accepting.

“It would not hurt to ask.” She snickered suddenly.

“What is it?”

“I wonder how he’ll react to catching his son in any broom closets or empty classrooms, if he accepts.”

“James Sirius?” Even with how little contact Poppy had with the students, as long as they were not hurt, she knew that the boy was a bit of a flirt, making no difference between house or gender of his partners.

“No, Albus Severus. I’ve caught him and Scorpius Malfoy making out twice just this week. And I’m not even doing rounds anymore.”

“Oh dear.” Poppy laughed. “Do you think their fathers know it has developed past friendship?”

“I don’t know.” But she’d love to.

“My curious cat,” Poppy said, easily reading her thoughts with no need of Legilimency. She tugged a strand of hair back behind Minerva’s ear, letting her fingers lightly brush against that sensitive spot on her head and enjoying the resulting shiver running through her.

“Are you busy tomorrow?”

“Not overly.” There was always more to do in the infirmary in winter, they both knew, with many students getting a cold when they forgot their cloak or scarf. “It’s Hannah’s turn this weekend and we’re well stocked with potions, thanks to George and Draco.” And hadn’t that cooperation thrown everyone for a loop after the war. She still had no idea what had made Draco Malfoy volunteer to help out and advice at Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes but they worked surprisingly well together and kept Hogwarts well stocked with potions at below market price.

“Did one of them bring them?”

“No, Astoria did.” Ever since she’d been healed of the curse, she’d often use the opportunity of bringing the potions her husband had prepared to visit her sister Daphne and her wife, Tracey, the new Heads of Slytherin. “She’s visiting again this week-end, she said, this time with her husband and their partner.”

“That certainly explains why Albus Severus and Scorpius haven’t signed up to go to Hogsmead this week-end,” Minerva said. “I doubt they want to have their date crashed by his parents.” She shook her head. “I’m glad I did not have to deal with that experience.”

“Perhaps not with your parents, but I well remember when Albus crashed some of our dates in your rooms because he needed help with the paperwork.”

Minerva groaned. “Don’t remind me.” He had been embarrassed and very apologetic but had insisted that he could not manage without her. Looking back, it had been another instance of him knowing exactly how to play people to get them to do what he wanted them to. But he was dead now and no longer allowed to mar the time with her wife.

Poppy gently nuzzled her, silently apologizing for bringing him up. Over 20 years since his death and he was still able to hurt her Minnie. Something she was tempted to bring him back just so she could make him pay for hurting Minnie and all those others. But not now. There was no room for him or his memory in their home. “But back to your question, why did you want to know if I’m busy?”

Minerva mirrored her, nudging her head against Poppy’s, then she leaned back just enough to be able to meet her eyes. “We could go for a walk down to Hogmead, have lunch there.”

“Walk through all that wet snow?” Poppy teased.

Minerva huffed. “There are spells for that.”

“I know. I’m the one who regularly applies them to your fur.” She tugged Minerva closer, rubbing her cheek against the top of her head before resting her head on hers. “I’d love to spend the day out with you,” she said, her voice quieter and softer now. “And afterwards we can have dinner here together.”

Minerva shifted to rest more comfortably against Poppy. “Yes.” She could not imagine anything more perfect. Another evening with her dear wife in their rooms, the fire and their proximity keeping them warm, knowing their charges were safe and sound, having nothing to do, other than enjoying their time together and watching the snow fall outside their window.


End file.
